


I'll Sing Along

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Dirk is loved, M/M, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: "You're my best friend, Todd." How could such small little words be so frightening?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my in-law, with love

_Take this sinking boat_  
 _And point it home_  
 _You've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice_  
 _You have a choice_  
 _You'll make it now_  
 _Falling slowly_  
 _Sing your melody_  
 _I'll sing along_  
~Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard  


They were alone now, in Todd’s apartment. Farah went to retrieve some more of her possessions, and Amanda, smitten with Farah as she was, volunteered to go along. Dirk sat carefully on the sofa. He didn't want to anger Todd, though that seemed all he was capable of doing. Todd sighed, but allowed it. Even going so far as to sit beside Dirk. Something did a happy flip within him. Todd leaned back into the sofa, transforming his body into a heap of clothes. Dirk was overcome with the urge to give him a gentle prod. After fighting against it for several moments, he succumbed. Unfortunately, his random touch made Todd startle badly.

“What. The. _Hell_ ,” Todd snapped. Dirk shrank back, lowering his head.

“Sorry,” he said earnestly. Todd hefted and aggrieved sigh. 

“Stop. I didn't mean that.” He slung a friendly arm around Dirk’s shoulders. Dirk froze. He was unused to contact, and Todd’s arm sent waves upon waves of confusing emotions crashing through his mind. Every fiber in his being told him that he had to flee. But, for some reason Dirk delightfully did not understand, he nestled closer to Todd. A small smile graced Todd’s lips. 

“Todd,” Dirk hesitated a moment, “does this mean we’re friends?” Todd huffed out a laugh. It was the first time Dirk had ever heard Todd make a happy noise. It made his heart stutter in a way that was painful and pleasurable at once. Todd looked over at him. There was something delicate in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he murmured. He lifted his lips to Dirk’s. Dirk’s brain short circuited. His brain went wonderfully quiet, and all there is, was, or would be was Todd, Dirk, their joined lips and the spaces in between. Kissing turned to rubbing. Hand’s fumbled, skin pressed against skin, mouths surrounding hot, aching flesh. And then it pinnacles to a wonderful world of white and tiredness and Todd. 

“Why?” Dirk asked, hours later. They were nude and covered by a blanket. Dirk was lying beneath Todd’s arm. He smelled of the deodorant he borrowed from Todd, and for some reason, it made him obscenely happy. Todd gave his answer in a one shouldered shrug.

“Because as much as I hate you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Besides Amanda,” he added as an afterthought.

“Oh,” Dirk said, because he couldn't quite process being the world’s most important anything. Todd laughed again, and Dirk rested his head on Todd’s chest to hear it rumble out of him.

“Yeah, oh,” he chortled, “I guess I am a pretty good assistant.”

“You're my best friend, Todd,” Dirk blurted in response. Fear settled in his heart. How could such small words be so frightening? Dirk felt the warm weight of Todd's arms come around him and he was safe and warm again. 

“You're mine too, Dirk,” Todd said, his voice both fierce and gentle, “you're mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLIAMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. All rights go to the BBC and Max Landis. The lyrics at the beginning belong to Glen Hansard, all rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
